endwarfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:IronHamster/NRA BMP-4 Goliath
Unit Overview Developed from the BMP-3, the BMP-4 is the next installment of russian infantry fighting vehicles. It has optimized for a more versatile role and as such now carries a "typical" IFV loadout, such as a autocannon/rocket combo. It is heavily armored for an IFV and its offensive capabilities are very strong also. Though it look similar to the old BMP-3 on the outside its internal design as been changed greatly. It has an extremely aggressively angled front hull and engine is placed right in the forward hull additionally. Nick-named "Goliath" for its heavy firepower and armor, it's able to harrass tanks with the right upgrades. The Golaith is front heavy, meaning commanders should try to face it towards the enemy at all times, since it lacks armor on the sides and rear. It also has a large size and infrared signature, it's tough to be stealthy in this thing. Armament *Primary: 35mm Shipunov 3A59 Autocannon. RPM: 200 Velocity: 3,624 f/s, uses HE-I and APBC-T *Secondary: Two rocket pods carrying four 88mm anti-tank rockets each, high explosive warhead *Additional: Coaxial 20mm autocannon Armor System Components *Welded Aluminum Alloy Hull Base - Relatively lightweight aluminum alloy hulls provide better protection than steel with less weight, ideal for IFV's *Welded UHHS Steel Battleplate - Generous amounts of ultra high hardness steel plating is more than enough to defeat light autocannons alone *Spaced Composite Combination-S Phase II - Additional heavy composite laminate, provides superb protection from a wide variety of threats, the trade off is its weight *Double-V Hull: Renders most IED's and mines lacking advanced EFP's obsolete Overall Ballistic Protection: Note: The Goliath suffers more from side/rear hits than other vehicles *'Front': 57mm *'Sides': 25mm *'Rear': 20mm Upgrades OFFENSIVE SET: *'100mm 2A95 Gun/Launcher': Adds a 100mm low pressure cannon, fires HEAT and APDS, reaction time -12% - 9M220 Ubiytsa: Allows Goliaths to fire ATGM's, retains 88mm's - Tandem HEAT Warhead: Ubiytsa Damage +15% *'30mm Coaxial Cannon': Larger cannon with extended damage and range - HE-FRAG Thermobaric Shells: Damage +5%, Damage vs. Air Targets +15% - Optical Enhanced Target Finder: Coaxial Accuracy +10% *'Upgraded Fire Control': Accuracy +10% - Inertia Navigation Guidance: ATGM accuracy +10% -''' IR Search Light': Range +10%, Increases LOS range +10%, Detects hostile stealth in small radius - '''Image Intensifier': Accuracy +5% *'Rocket Assisted Shells': Damage +10% - Common Elevation Mounting: Accuracy +5% - Thermal Sleeve: 100mm ROF +5% *'Elongated Standoff Spike': 100mm Damage +5% - HEAT-I: Damage +5%, adds incendiary damage - High Pressure Gun: Range +10% *'Enhance Rocket Motors': Reduced rocket flight time of 25% - Programmed Detonation: Allows rockets to be fired over walls and small obstacles, may be used against air targets - Thermobaric Warhead: Damage vs. INFANTRY +10%, adds incendiary damage *'Air Defense Radar': Range vs. Air Targets +10% - Laser Illuminator: Accuracy +5% - Millimeter Wave Radar: Range vs. Air Targets +10% *'Three-Plane Stabilizer': Accuracy +10% - Upgraded Ballistic Computer: Accuracy +5% - Gunners High Telescopic Sight: Range +10% *'Universal Mine-Clearing Line Charge': Addes an explosive launcher to destory mine fields - Firing Ports: Increased ROF when garrisoned with infantry - V-Shaped Dozer Blades: Allows Goliaths to clear most obstacles DEFENSIVE SET: *'Passive Electronic Defense': Reduces any gunship based electronic shield attack by -5% - Manual Turret Mechanism: Allows Goliaths to fire while hit with EMP, reactions are severly reduced -''' Infrared Countermeasures': Shield +5% *'Additional High Hardness Steel Plating': HP +5% - '''Titanium alloy Plated Roof': HP +5%, reduces damage from airstrikes 8% - Hardened Tantalum Carbide Skin: HP 10%, Mobility -5% *'Infrared Jammer': Shield +5%, reduces hostile missile accuracy -5% - Shtora V.3: Shield +5% - Engine Smoke Dispenser: Allows Goliaths to create a smoke screen, breaks LOS, reduces hostile accuracy -15%, reduces mobility -8%, but lasts much longer *'Ceramic Plating': HP +5% - Fiber Glass Reinforced Ceramics: HP +5% - Shock Absorbant Gel Layers: HP +5% *'Applique Steel Plating': HP +5% - Ceramic Applique Kit: HP +10% - Composite Applique Kit: HP +15% (These dont stack, total of 15% HP increase) *'High Frequency Guidance Fryer': Gives the Goliath a 25% chance to completely fry a hostile missile or artillery round, trajectory is randomized and the missile may still inflict small kinetic damage - Increased Frequency: Increases effect chance 15% - 360 Degree Coverage: Goliaths may cover friendly units with this ability. *'Otrazhat' ERA': HP vs. CHEMICAL ENERGY +5% - Elongated ERA: HP vs. CHEMICAL ENERGY +5% - Increased Space Areas: HP vs. HEAT/HESH +5% MOBILITY SET: *'UTD-40/X 750 HP Engine': Mobility +5% - Back-Up Power Generator: Mobility +5% - Upgraded Drive Train: Mobility +3%, turning speed reduced -5%, the Goliath may also roll over obstacles easier. *'Armor Plated Engine': may move a small distace even after the unit has been downed - Hybrid Engine: Mobility +5% - Universal Engine: Mobility +5% Category:Blog posts